It's About the Heart
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: Two reporters get sent on assignment to go undercover as Newsies and see it's not at all as carefree and easy as it looks.
1. The Assignment

Ok you all know the drill.. I do not own "Newsies" or anything associated with them.. Including chararcters, lyrics, original story, nothing. I'm making no money off this and doing it just for fun. Chrissy and Zack are mine though. I love reviews, so good, bad, critiques, let me hear them! Alright guys, thanks for listening and enjoy!

It's About the Heart

Chapter One: The Assignment.

22 year old Zack Marcario sat down at his desk at _The World_ trying to hide his disappointment. Just because he was new, didn't give anyone the right to deny him of the really juicy stories. He had become a journalist in order to uncover the truth, to have "dirt" on the big companies of New York, and of course, the money wasn't bad either. He didn't see covering a dog show when he dreamed of how good the paper would be to him.

"You don't have any experience" had been the response to his request for a better story. Well of course he had none! Where in the name of pinstripes was he supposed to get any experience if he never had the chance to do it? How was a dog show supposed to set him up for the big time?

"Bad dog! Go to the corner" came a voice along with a swipe of a newspaper at the back of his head. There stood Chrissy Delveccio who wrote for the women population of the readers. She wrote short stories and covered store sales, jewelry shows, and answered advice every once in awhile.

"This should be you covering the damn dogs" he told her, picking up an old baseball he kept on his desk from when he was a teenager and tossed it at her. It bobbled a little in Chrissy's hands before she eventually closed both hands around the object and put it to the side. "You're getting rusty" he remarked, "What if Michael saw that?"

"He's my brother so I'd worry about it. I'd tell him you threw it way too hard for my poor little hands and say you tried to murder me." Zack rolled his eyes. That sounded like something she would do, just to be annoying. In many ways, Chrissy never grew up. She still lived at home, unmarried, and was as carefree as a boat out on the ocean. Nobody or no situation was forcing her to work, she did because she wanted something to do with her time and to have her own money. Zack envied that, he had no choice but to grow up and earn a living. His parents were dead, he had an older "perfect" brother he never spoke to and inherited almost everything. All Zack was left was the furniture in the house a pocket watch.

"Why don't you tell Old Man Fredericks you want a different story?"

"I tried. No experience sh- speech again."

"Well we'll fix that." She grabbed a blank sheet of paper off her desk and began writing with a possessed look in her eye. "Dear Mr. Fredericks, I hate your stinking guts.

"Umm Chrissy?" Zack interrupted poking her in the back

"Not now, I'm busy.. You make me vomit.."

"This is important, I'd listen to me."

"Holy moly , not now. I'm trying to help you here, stop being a pansy! Now where was I? Oh yes, you're scum between-"

"Scum between what Miss Delveccio?" asked a third voice. Chrissy whipped around and stared face to face with the big hoss himself. "Oh, nobody sir. Um, I was just talking about my landlord, he's a real stinker you know." she tried to explain, crumbling up the paper and sitting on it.

"Your landlord?"

"Zack's. Zack's landlord."

"I know you want to help your friend, but this is not the way to do it" he began. "Now I was put in charge of this paper because of the time and dedication I put into it. I once started off just like you two, and recieved the same assignments. Now trust me, if you work hard and stay with it, you'll end up just like me. A successful, productive member of society who can afford trips coast to coast at any given time. That's all then, carry on."

Chrissy let out the breath she was holding and pushed her copper hair up into a ponytail, not caring about who saw. "One of these days," she began.. "One of these days he's going to get a fat lip to match that fat head of his"

"Who's going to give it to him?" Zack asked, defeated. He started packing together his stuff and was looking up every few seconds waiting for Bradley, his camera man.

"I'll hit you hold?"

"No way, I've been looking to punch him forever now. I'm not wasting the chance on holding".

"Fine. We tie him up, then we both hit. How's that?"

"Better. Alright my dear, I am off to watch the yippy, peeing in the house, and thinks it's acceptable to lick themselves in public animals. Wish me luck." Zack sighed packing his notepad into a pocket and straightening his jacket

"Good luck, and be careful. We don't want any of the puppies to think you're a flea, and therefore you are their leader."

"How is your mother by the way?" Zack smirked at her, ducking as his baseball came flying at his head.

XXX

I'm sure everyone knows the letter I was going with is not mine. I borrowed it from "The Little Rascles."

Wow, how's that everyone? Is it good? Do you like it? I hope so. I would also like to take this chance to tell you about a new site to roleplay. It's called Angry Kids with No Money and the addy is http/angrykids. You can choose which Lodging House you'd like to be a part of and have oodles of fun.

Join the Staten Island house, yours truly is the leader and we'll have fun ;)


	2. A Heart After All

Ok you all know the drill.. I do not own "Newsies" or anything associated with them.. Including characters, lyrics, original story, nothing. I'm making no money off this and doing it just for fun. Chrissy and Zack are mine though. I love reviews, so good, bad, critiques, let me hear them! Alright guys, thanks for listening and enjoy!

Yup, the Newsies are coming in the next chapter. I had to explain all this as quickly as possible to get our boys in the game. Hang with me guys, they're coming.

It's About the Heart

Chapter Two: A Heart After All .

With Chrissy out of the way, Zack could finally buckle down and do his job. Maybe if he really turned in a good article in the dog show, he would be promoted. _Who am I kidding? _He thought sadly, sitting down on a stool and taking out his notepad and began writing. _I'd rather even be a taste-tester at a new joint where they don't know how to cook properly yet. At least there would be free food and everyone would be waiting at my beck and call. What kind of nut decides Central Park would be good for a dog show? Wouldn't it be something if the dogs ran away? _There was a nudge against his foot and Zack didn't even look up thinking someone just brushed against him. It happened three more times before something didn't seem right. "Alright what is your problem you jer-" He didn't even finish his sentence. At his feet there was a little Beagle who looked just as sad and miserable as he did. Zack reached down and picked the little dog up and they sat side by side watching the crowds file in and the judges take their seat.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you hungry, do you want some food?"

The dog's tail wagged.

"Food?"

Tail wagged again.

"Well that's the magic word huh? Alright, let's see what we can find." Zack turned his head in both directions expecting to see a booth where dog food was being handed out. He saw an older lady who looked like she would share if she had anything and approached. "Excuse me miss, I found a dog wandering around and I was wondering if you had any spare dog food?"

"How do I know you do not want to weasel in on what my dog eats?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I assure you, I don't. I don't even have a dog competing. This dog just showed up next to me and is hungry. I promise I do not own him"

The lady looked down at Zack's feet and saw the beagle sitting loyally. "He sure looks like he belongs to you young man, you'll be getting no food of mine." She picked up her pomeranian and stormed off.

"Well that didn't go too well" Zack said to himself looking down at the dog. "Why did you come over? It really looks like I own you now. Where is your owner by the way? They must be getting nervous by now." He couldn't swear on it, but when he brought up having an owner, the dog's head dropped.

"Oh I see. You don't have an owner do you? You're an orphan. Me too. I know I can't technically call myself an orphan at my age, but what the heck. You loose a parent you might as well be five. I can't take you home right now, no don't look at me like that. I'm not ready to have an animal around. It's not that you're not cute and loyal and I actually had a dog like you when I was younger, we called it Fritz, but I'm not home often enough to take care of a dog. I know you can hear me and I am sorry. Truly" Zack met the beagle's eyes and there was a connection. _No no no, what are you doing? You can't come home with a dog, how will you take care of it?_

"Alright, alright, fine. You win. Meet your new master. I guess it's my job to feed you now huh? Well how's this?" Zack broke apart his ham sandwich and gave half of it to the dog, who gobbled it up gratefully then looked up for more.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anymore. I wasn't expecting to have to take care of a dog" The dog looked around for scraps, then seeing none he laid his head on Zack's shoe and closed his eyes. "Well well well, at least someone gets to sleep huh puppy?" he said reaching down to pet it's head. "No more playing around now, now it's serious."

XXXXX

Zack watched as the owners strutted around with their dogs like proud peacocks. It was like the humans were on display and not the dogs. The humans dressed like they were going to the theater. Every now and then, a dog would come out with a ridiculous looking outfit and Zack found himself actually feeling sorry for the animal. He made a few notes over the breeds and their record in entering the contest. The champion was a 5 time winner Poodle. Zack would bet his money on the Yellow Lab puppy, who was a newcomer, but adorable and friendly. The dogs jumped through hoops, walked on their hind legs, and one actually memorized a dance on all fours, complete with a top hat with a red feather sticking out of it. The winner was announced, a Collie who sat on a ball on a prop pool, and paddled its way to the other side with its nose. Zack scribbled down a few more notes, collected his new friend and left.

"Come, we're going back to the office. There are a few people I want to introduce you to." The dog licked his forehead in response.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked the pooch expecting an answer. "Well whatever it is, it'll be interesting."


	3. Together as One

Ok you all know the drill.. I do not own "Newsies" or anything associated with them.. Including chararcters, lyrics, original story, nothing. I'm making no money off this and doing it just for fun. Chrissy and Zack are mine though. I love reviews, so good, bad, critiques, let me hear them! Alright guys, thanks for listening and enjoy!

It's About the Heart

Chapter Three: Together as One

In Praise of Mutts

By Zack Marcario

_Recently, New York City had its annual dog show at Central Park, but before everyone says "Dog Show? How boring" Let me tell you otherwise. Many of these dogs are groomed from day one to become champions. They are kept to themselves in order to not pick up any "bad habits" from other animals, or even worse, risk getting in a scruffle and their career is over. As for the owners, it is appropriate to compare them to "Stage Moms", for many, winning is number one and most important. These dogs have feelings and emotion like anyone, and give up as much as any human would to compete. The only difference, they cannot say when they have had enough. _

_I as well used to think dog shows were not my cup of tea, but only when I went and saw these animals do amazing things, such as memorize a dance, or hop around on their hind legs like it was nothing did I realize what kind of discipline and training it must take. I had a dog growing up and the most he could ever do was play fetch. These animals impressed me. The Champion, a Collie called Black Jack balanced on a ball and paddled his way across a prop pool with his nose,. Try having an average dog do that. _

_Is it too late to have your dog as one of the champs? According to Mr. Gary Zaremba, all dogs have the ability to learn and with the proper amount of encouragement, discipline, and patience it is very possible. Zaremba is also offering his services as a trainer for 2 dollars an hour. _

_This reporter definitely recommends a day at the show for a good and safe family outing filled with beautiful, friendly dogs and tricks you won't see anywhere else_

Zack read the story over and bit down on the edge of the pen. He put the dog under his desk with a piece of string and prayed it wouldn't draw any attention to his area.

"So how did the "Yippy , peeing in the house, think it's acceptable to lick themselves in public" animals treat you?" Chrissy asked sitting on the edge of his desk eating an ice cream.

"Fine, fine, just fine."

"Bull dinky! What happened? Did you get bit? Who peed on you?"

"For Pete's sake, nobody peed on me. Now go away will you? I'm trying to work here."

"You better look better, here comes bossy dearest."

Zack hunched over his paper and Chrissy sat over his should pretending to read it over his shoulder editing it.

"You two. Just the team I was looking for. Can I have a word?"

"Can you?"

"Don't start Delveccio, I have a new assignment for the two of you. Now pay attention. I want you two to move into one of the newsboy lodging houses as a 'newsie.' Figure out how they live, what or if they steal, why they ran away, family histories. Anything you can get your hands on."

Zack and Chrissy looked at each other. "Um Why?"

"Because none of the other papers are printing anything about their strike, therefore if we do, we will be the only one and the public will have no choice but to buy from us. All about money kids, all about money."

"Wouldn't that be selling them out?"

"Of course not, they'll be putting food in your mouth and keeping a roof over your heads. Do a good job kids, your salary will depend on it."

"Wait a minute sir, I'm not working with Chrissy. She's a _girl." _Zack protested as a paperclip flew towards his nose.

"I know she's a girl, but she's also got facial expressions that make you want to trust her, she'll be useful. Now you take the position with Delveccio as your partner or you can walk out the door and not come back tomorrow."

Both were silent. They had no choice.

"Good, I knew you'd like this story. Think of it as a challenge. Good luck and remember, a roof over your heads."

The team was still shocked quiet for a minute after Fredericks left. "We're going to Manhattan" Chrissy said simply expecting Zack to agree.

"Says who?"

"Me."

"No we are not. I don't know that area. We'll go to Queens."

"I am not going to Queens. Not on your life and you can't make me. What about the Bronx?"

"No."

"You're not making this very easy you know. Just be a gentleman and agree with me on Manhattan. I know the area. Are you afraid to trust a girl? Will they revoke your man-ly privilages if you trust me?"

"Well, no."

"Good. Then we are going to Manhattan. Get your stuff together, let's go."

Zack rolled his eyes. Gosh was she bossy. They normally got along pretty well, they teased each other a lot, but she was bossy. That was probably the thing he liked least about her, his favorite being her big heart.

"Alright Queen of All Life, I grovel to you. Let's go."

XXXX

Chrissy leaped around and splashed in the puddles like a little duck while Zack tagged along behind, still sulking over her power over him. He didn't doubt she knew the area, but he wanted to be in charge and have home field advantage. He was the man wasn't he?

She was yelling at him to stop being a poop and jump around in the fresh air with her. He wished he could be that carefree, but if he joined in and got all dirty, he would have to pay for his clothes. Not his parents like Chrissy. She was facing him, walking backwards and not paying attention to what was going on in front of her. Turning around ready to run again, she slammed into a young man probably not much older than herself. He was handsome, tall, wearing a black cowboy hat, and had a few packages left in his hand. The rest were scattered all over the place.

"Ohh darn, I'm sorry. Here let me get those, I wasn't paying attention and running around, well yes. I'll gladly pay you back, I don't want you getting in trouble for any of this. It's all my fault, I'm the dope." she babbled watching him for a response. "Are you going to yell at me?" she asked after a beat

"Nah, not youse fault Miss"

"Well at least let me pay you back." she offered, holding out a few dollars to the man. He grinned and took the money, replacing it with a still fresh sandwich.

"Don't youse worry about 'em. Jiust some food for me friends."

_Very smooth. What a great smile! _"So what's your name?"

"Kelly. Jack Kelly." he grinned again.

_Oh in the name of everything that's gorgeous.. _"Chrissy Delveccio."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. 'Nice to meet ya Mrs. Delveccio"

Chrissy started to laugh "Oh no dear, I'm not married, not even close. I'm not even with anyone."

"What do youse mean? I'm right heres with youse. We're here, togeddar"

Chrissy looked up at him and tried her hardest not to blush. That's what she wanted him to say "here" and "together." More specifically "together."

Zack arrived out of breath and poked Chrissy in the shoulder. "That's what happens when you don't pay attention. Are you alright? Is this guy bothering you?"

"First, I know I wasn't paying attention. Jack here and I already established that. Second, I'm fine don't worry, and third, "this guy" has a name. Don't be rude, oh and why do you have a dog following you around?"

Zack looked back to find his friend in a pouncing position ready to play. "I'll explain later."

Chrissy giggled and arched her brows up at him. "Later it is. I was in the middle of something"

"Maybe I'se shold leave, youse guys seem to be having prohablems." Jack suggested turning to go.

"No, wait Jack don't go. Not because of him, he's just an idiot. Stay with me, not him." she begged glaring at Zack, clearly warning him to be nice or else.

Bravley she took Jack's hand and dragged him away from her grouchy partner. Zack could overhear her saying not to mind him, he doesn't have good people skills. He sat on a bench and waited. There was no way she'd leave him alone, she would get in trouble and she knew it. Chrissy would be back.

XXX

"I thought youse said you wasn't seeing anybody" Jack questioned her, ever so slightly hurt.

"Seeing anyone? Oh you mean Zack? Oh Gosh no, we're not together. We work together, that's all"

_Hoity toity_ Jack thought to himself. _She's educated and dresses pretty, she even is pretty. There is no way she's not taken by someone._

"So are you a newsie?"

He looked away. "I know it ain't the most glamourous job out theh, but it's somthin. Eventually it'll get me to Santa Fe."

"Santa Fe.. Is that your dream?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You know it's very different from out here"

"Everything's bigga out there, all spread out"

"Hey Jack do you know of a place where I can stay for the night?"

Jack smiled to himself. _Do I ever! _"Sure, youse can come back to the lodging house wit me, we was just about to eat" he smiled looking back to where they ran into each other, the food being picked over by random animals.

"Aww I offered to pay for everything"

"I'se already said no, it's fine. Jus' Mush won't be eating tonight."

"Mush what?"

"Anuddder Newsie, you'll meet him. He woke me up dis morning, so no food for 'im." Jack announced laughing. "No, I'se love Mush, but we'll just haveta eat smalla portions."

"Hey Jack I have an errand to do, and I'm sure you're friends are ready for their food. Tell me where you're at and I'll drop by in about an hour. Is that alright?"

"Sure, Newsboys Lodging House, just ask 'round. Someone, theys will show ya."

Chrissy jumped up and hugged Jack tight kissing his cheek. "Thank you. I will be there, I promise. Give me one hour."

"'n hour" Jack repeated.

'I'll be there" she promised running off in the direction they had originally came from. She smacked Zack, who happened to fall asleep waiting there for her upside the head.

"Hey you, Get Lost!" He thretened, thrashing his arms about everywhere. Chrissy bit her lip trying not to smile as he came out of his thoughts.

"Good morning."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chrissy, we work together."

"We do? What do we do?"

"Reporters."

"I guess we don't do much business in the middle of the park now do we?"

"Nope."

"Thanks for coming back for me. Can we go now."

"Yup, a few things we have to do before we move into our new home. Take that dog to my mother's and pick up some food."

"Lead the way."


	4. We left the lights on for you

Ok you all know the drill.. I do not own "Newsies" or anything associated with them.. Including characters, lyrics, original story, nothing. I'm making no money off this and doing it just for fun. Chrissy and Zack are mine though. I love reviews, so good, bad, critiques, let me hear them! Alright guys, thanks for listening and enjoy!

It's About the Heart

Chapter Four: We Left the Lights on for You.

"So are you going to tell me how a dog hater such as yourself came across the cutest little puppy ever?" Chrissy asked holding the dog tighter. Puppy licked her nose in response. "I think he needs a name don't you Zack? I mean we can't go around calling him 'the dog' can we?"

"I don't see why not. He is a dog isn't he?"

"No he needs a name. He needs an identity"

"How about Rover?"

"Please! Your grandmother wouldn't even go for that name. What about... Sampson?"

"That's not much better.. Where did you get that from?"

"That was the name of my imaginary whale that lived in the basement when I was younger."

Zack looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Your whale that lived in the basement?"

"Yes. Now what about..." She looked at the dog trying to tap into it's brain.. "How about Wilson?"

"Fine, Wilson it is. I'm sick of arguing with you. Now, I found the dog at the show. He just attached himself to my leg and wouldn't go away. He had no tags so I could only assume he was lost. I couldn't just leave him there."

"I wonder if he knows he attached himself to a mean old prune" Chrissy mumbled to herself. "Do you hear that honey" she told the dog, "You attached yourself to a big old meanie who has no social skills."

"Remind me when we get back to the office to throw paperclips at your eyeballs."

"Oh stop bellyaching, we're here now." Chrissy said pulling a key out of the pocket of her skirt and starting up the stairs to the front door. Zack stopped and looked at her house. He really knew nothing about her past, where or how she even grew up, he just knew her family had some money. Now he was about to meet her parents and see inside her house. She unlocked the door and stuck her head in looking for signs of life. The lights were out, the gramophone was off, and there was no talk from the library. Nobody was home.

"Oh thank you" Chrissy whispered as she pushed the door open all the way making room for them to both enter. She put Wilson on the floor by her father's armchair and quickly went to fill up a dish with water and find something a dog was allowed to eat. She decided on carrots. She didn't like carrots and figured they would go to use with the dog. She wrote a note to her parents asking if they wouldn't mind watching Wilson for a little while. She knew in her heart her mom would say yes in an instant, she was a dog lover and couldn't resist stopping to pet them in the street or in the park. Her dad wasn't much of a dog person, he only liked them if they were "real" dogs. Not the ones that lay around and do nothing all day.

"Alright ,that's out of the way" she said taking Zack by the hand and dragging him up the stairs towards her room. "There's a reason we're here" she told him.

"I know, to drop the dog off."

"Well, yes but besides that. Now we have to look like we belong, so get in there and get changed" she ordered, pushing him into an empty guest room with clothes on the bed. He studied the clothes wondering what he got himself into. They weren't his usual suits and jackets. They were old, ragged t-shirts, pants that looked to be a few sizes too big, and instead of a belt, there was rope to hold them up. There was a beat up black and blue checkered cap and a plain gray one for his choosing.

"Wow, if her clothes look anything like mine, that Jack isn't going to recognize her" he said out loud putting on what was there and taking a look at himself in the mirror. He picked out the gray cap, placing it on his head he started yelling "Massive slaughter at _The World_ newspaper office! Editor in Chief found dead! Extra Extra!"

Across the hall in her own room, Chrissy was putting on her clothes doing the same thing, but shouting a different headline. "Parents killed for not approving relationship of daughter with a newsie.." She knew they wouldn't like Jack, even if he was the sweetest guy in the world. He wasn't their type of people. Zack broke her out of her thoughts, pounding on her door loud enough to be heard in China.

"Hellooo are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Van Gogh could hear you, he's missing an ear AND he's dead" she yelled back flinging open the door. "Now do you mind, I was in the middle of something."

"What? You're all dressed?"

"I knoww, I was just putting on makeup. You need some too."

"I beg your pardon?"

She took her gray eyeshadow and smudged some on his face, then did the same to hers. "Voila," she smiled, "Instant dirt."

"Very clever."

"Come on now, we're running out of time. We still have to go and get some food." she yelled halfway out of the room. _Geez will this girl ever slow down?_ Zack thought to himself, _She's going to send me to an early grave! I think she already gave me gray hairs._

They quickly locked up the house and ran the three blocks to Breadbox, the closest joint near them. "How much do you think we oughta get?" Chrissy asked?

"Say what? Just one sandwich each I would think."

"Not for us you big bubble head, for the newsies."

Zack shrugged, "I don't know. How many of them are there?"

"That's what I was asking you."

They opened the door and held it open for a lady coming out dressed to the nines. A fancy dress and fancy, but God awful hat on her head. "Excuse me!" she said snottily pushing past Zack and Chrissy.

"Well excuseee mee" Chrissy mocked before going inside herself with Zack nipping at her heels.

"May I help you.. Miss?" the cashier asked, as if it gave him great pain to call this low life orphan, vagabond drifter "miss"

"Uh, yes. Can we please get 5 turkey sandwiches , 3 ham, 5 roast beef, and 5 regular pieces of bread."

"Surly there must be some mistake miss"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's an awfully big order. That'll run you about five or six dollars."

"Are you implying I cannot afford to pay?"

"Well we have had situations where food was ordered, and then the customer ran out the door before anyone could stop them."

Chrissy pulled some money out of her pants pocket and counted it in front of the man. "Seven dollars, I think I can afford this. Oh and can you throw an orange juice on top of it please?"

The man behind the counter bit down on his lip at being corrected by this street trash. He made their food in a hurry, only caring about getting them out of there before anyone arrived and saw them. "Five- fifty" he told them, they paid for their food and hightailed it out of there as fast as they could.

"Could you believe that man!" Chrissy asked, "He basically said we were poor right to our face!"

"Well we don't look like we're rolling in money."

"So, we were still paying customers. Now let's find this place.. The Newsboys Lodging House it's called. Want to split up?"

"Nope, then we won't be able to find each other. Let's walk for awhile and see where we end up. It can't be that hard to find"

They walked around for 5 minutes in silence. They were both thinking about the incident at the store and how unfair it was. They were only undercover and could easily afford a sandwich, but what about all the thousands of kids in the city who were in the situation for real, and never even asked for it? They couldn't help their status, and it sure as hell wasn't their fault. Chrissy walked on looking at her feet, only looking up to avoid running into a lamp-post when she suddenly felt Zack wasn't walking next to her. She turned around and looked at him. "I found it" he choked out, above a whisper. "Newsboys Lodging House, here it is"

Chrissy swallowed and grabbed his hand. "This is going to be sad you know, we are royalty compared to the kids in there and I don't want to be in it alone, so truce?"

"Truce. Let's do this."

They pushed open the door, and invited themselves in.


	5. Come Fly with Me

**Ok you all know the drill.. I do not own "Newsies" or anything associated with them.. Including characters, lyrics, original story, nothing. I'm making no money off this and doing it just for fun. Chrissy and Zack are mine though. I love reviews, so good, bad, critiques, let me hear them! Alright guys, thanks for listening and enjoy!**

**It's About the Heart**

**Chapter Five: Come Fly with Me**

"Hello? Is anyone here? Helloooo" Chrissy called out. "Jack are you here? It's Chrissy"

"And Mr. No Social Skills.. What?" he asked at Chrissy's eyes turning his way, "I hate being left out of a conversation."

"I didn't say anything."

"Who's there? Out out out, we're don't have anymore room" came another voice from down the hall. "No, we're supposed to be here, we're not intruders or anything. Jack told me to show up, so I'm here."

"Ooh ooh well that's a horse of a different color. The boys around here call me Kloppman, are you the lovely Chrissy Delveccio we've been hearing about nonstop for about an hour?"

Chrissy smiled at the compliment and nodded. "And you, are you the walking mouth's twin?" the older man asked Zack.

"Um, I don't have any idea what you're talking about, and I don't know if I want to"

"Mmhmm" Kloppman smiled to himself, "Race" he told another boy who just walked in the door, "Go upstairs and get Cowboy, tell him his girl just walked through the door."

Zack pulled Chrissy aside away from everybody. "His girl? What the heck did you say to him?"

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing. I don't know why he said that now relax will you? Nothing bad's happened. Relax, it's alright" she harped on him, massaging his shoulders. There was some shouting, a few thuds, and a couple of whistles before Jack's head appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Before Chrissy could form one coherent thought in her head, she flew across the room and attached herself in his grip almost knocking the poor boy over.

"Aww it's alright sweetie, didja miss me that much? Didja?"

Chrissy laughed and decided to be naughty. "No, not really. I didn't miss you at all. I just wanted a hug, that's all" she explained pulling herself away. Jack's face fell. "Holy crap Jack, relax. It was just a joke, I was only playing. Yes I did miss you. I really did. In fact, I even brought a peace offering for this afternoon. Show him Zack" she ordered as Zack held up the bags full of food.

"They're sandwiches, Turkey, Ham, Roast Beef, and just plain bread for whoever wants."

"Wait a minute Jacky boy, what's she talking about this afternoon?" Called out a boy with a patch over his eye and beautiful blond hair.

"Oh she's tawking about runnin smack into me whilse I'se bringing the food 'ome."

"'Ey is that why I didn't get anything to eat!" the boy called Race yelled from across the room.

"No Race, you didn't get anythin because youse used your share at da tracks. You knows that by now" the blond boy spoke again.

The newsies filed in around the bag of food and hands went everywhere. They were all afraid the food would run out before they got any. "I'se like this goil Jacky boy, she brings food" called one of the boys with curly brown hair. Everybody laughed and Jack explained to her that was Mush. The boy who spent all his money at the tracks was Ractrack ,or Race. And the good looking boy with the patch was Kid Blink, or Blink. "Aren't you going to go join them Jack? After all, it is free food." He laughed. "No, thank you. I'se alright, kinda full from before. But if you want to give me free food, how's about brehkfast tomorra?"

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Deal."

"Can I'se tawlk to you for a second, away from eve'ryone else?"

"Umm, yeah. Sure. What's the matter?"

"Nutting, just need to awsk you somethin"

With food and cards available for everyone, they were able to sneak out unnoticed, which was good for Chrissy because she didn't feel like being burned by Zack about what they talked about when she came back.

Jack and Chrissy walked down the street and sat down on a curb. "What's going on Chrissy? I'se sees you dressed all nice, hoity toity lookin. Then an hour later I sees you dressed in rags an' bringing enough food for an army. I'se not stupid sweetie, what's goin on."

_Oh Shit. _"Nothing's going on Jack, I'm not into anything bad if that's what you mean. Those clothes, are the only nice ones I have. The food, I got from a party I was invited to wearing those clothes. Zack and I took our big bag and loaded up on the food. We took what we could get"

Jack leaned back propping himself up by his elbows and searched her face for the truth and any cloud of a lie. "I'se didn't wanna believe the prittiest goil in da area was a doirty thief like da rest of us"

"I'm not. I promise you. Um, do you wanna go back inside?"

"Nah, not really. I'se been in there almost all day. Only time out was dis aftanoon when we met. Wanna go somewhere?"

"Now? It's getting late and it's far"

"Yea, now. If dat's awrlight, it's getting late now and in two houas it'll still be late."

"What about the, what did you call him? The Walking Mouth's twin?"

"Ahh he'll be fine, he like cawds?"

"Like Poker?"

"Yeah like poker."

"Probably."

"Then he'll be fine, he'll loose all his money an' whine about it like da rest of 'hem. Don't worry"

"I have an idea.."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go to Coney Island and ride around and eat until we get sick?"

Jack's eyes brightened. "Ride 'round on everythin non stop until we gets kicked out?"

"Yessir! That's what I'm talking about"

Both of them jumped off the curb and started to walk. Chrissy was unsure of what to say and was busy trying to figure out if this was a date. He never asked if he could court her, just asked if she wanted to "do something." Was there a difference? Meanwhile, Jack's thoughts weren't much different. He'd asked her to go somewhere, did that automatically mean they were a couple now? No, it couldn't be. They didn't even know each other for more than a day, but yet, there they were walking off together, unchaparoned. God the feelings of teenage years aren't fun.

_Can he afford this? _Chrissy thought, _Aww it's only ten cents a ride, I'll pay. My treat. Yes, I'll take care of it. _

Jack and Chrissy stayed silent for 10 minutes until Jack asked her again if she was currently "with" the Walking Mouth.

"No Jack, I already told you this before. I'm not with him, he's not with me. We are not together, we can barely handle being friends."

"But I've seen how he looks at ya"

She laughed. This explanation would be a show. "And how does he look at me, Jack?"

Damnit she'd put him on the spot! Now he couldn't explain how Zack looked at her without showing he was watching him look at her. She might as well asked him to run around flapping his arms like a chicken, roll around in mud, and light himself on fire. "Well, like he wants to kiss ya, only once, but make it count ya know?"

"He knows better than to try, believe me."

Jack nodded, accepting the answer. He couldn't stop Zack from liking her, nobody had that right but if she didn't like him, Jack felt a small glimmer of hope; like he had a chance.

_Don't mess this up Cowboy!_ He yelled at himself. _If you don't show her a man that's different, you'll be back alone. Now go be a gentleman and sound like her prince. Go_

He stopped walking and stared at her. "You wannah play 20 questions?"

"How about 10?"

"Alright" he agreed, starting to walk again. "Where's your dream vacahtion? If money were no option"

"Paris."

"Paris." he laughed, " I havunt sold any papes down there yet"

"Yeah well don't worry, neither have I. I'm going to be an old maid before I finally get to go, and then there's no hope of finding romance sitting outside a little café"

"Second question.. You know I'd take you, dontcha Chrissy?"

"You don't even know me, why would you take me all that way? What if we turn out as completely incompatible and bring out the worst in each other?"

"No, not possahble"

"Mmm and how do you know that?" Chrissy asked picking up the pace "If we don't hurry we'll never make it. These places close."

"Wait.. I'se knows because I'm different." Jack rushed out hurrying to catch up.

"Different eh? Alright. We'll try this. What color are my eyes?" she asked, turning away quickly.

_Alright Jack. Here's your chance. Blow this girl right out of her socks. _"Well at first look, dey're jist blue. Den when youse was yelling at dat oudder man, dey were like dark. Dark navy. But ri'ght now with da sun settin, they almost look turquiose. Dat's me favorite"

Chrissy closed her eyes and swallowed the lump rising in her throat, trying to block out all his words. She couldn't fall for this boy. Her world, and especially her parents would eat him alive and alter him so he wouldn't be so sweet and gentle. She sighed inwardly and put on a happy face, turning around back in his direction.

"I would have just settled for 'Your eyes are blue' " she announced before hugging him close. Jack laid his cheek against her hair and kissed her head gently. "I know dat I'se got about 7 questions left, but dis is my last one.. Do you, Miss Chrissy Delveccio feel like you'se made da right choice by meeting me?"

_Oh, abso-friggin-lutely. "Yes Jack. I made the right decision. Now hurry yourself up, we don't have all night."_

"Sure we's do. Da walk is relaxin and we'se having fun. Let's make it last."


	6. An Identity

"Sure we's do. Da walk is relaxin and we'se having fun. Let's make it last."

XXX

**Chapter Six**

**An Identity. **

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Newsies. Blah blah blah.

"Been planning on making it last for a verys long time Miss"

Chrissy stopped. "Jack, why do you keep calling me miss? I'se ain't hoity toity and I'se not a queen or any-nothing." She started staring right in his eyes, then slowly drifted her head as a little boy and his father strolled by. They had probably just come from the rides. She smiled inwardly and turned her attention back to Jack.

"Oh I'se see. Can't even bear to look at me, right?"

"What has gotten into you? I never said that. It's a family Jack, what's so wrong with wanting a family?" she huffed, picking up her pace leaving Jack lagging behind.

"So youse don't have a family?"

This was it. Make-up history time. "No."

"What happened?"

_Good question. _Chrissy thought. _I'll let you know when I figure it out. _"Um, I ran away."

"That's telling me much. Go on."

"I wasn't treated very nice. I was the mistfit of the family so to speak. I always felt like a stranger under my own roof and only stuck around for a bed and food. It's like I was a part of the family, but not apart of the family at the same time. I wasn't smart and my father continually let me know it too. And you know something, I may not be smart but I'm still a woman. And they haven't taken that away from me, at least not yet."

She exhaled. That was easier then she thought it would be. Of course, a small percentage of that was indeed true, she still never shared with anyone but her best friends. "Hey, I think you've still got one more question left."

"Do youse like the name 'Royal'?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just ansawah."

"Oh, well yes. I guess. Where is this going?"

"That's youse new name. I'se just gave it to you."

"I don't get it."

"Well. Youse got a grace about ya, a way of carryin youself as fit as any royal I'se ever heahd about. Plus," he added somewhat shyly. "Youse in dat dress or youse in clothes now, youse still gowgous enough to be the envy of any royal in da world."

Chrissy couldn't hide her smile. Since when did boys get so sweet? She had come to the conclusion that they were all uptight, overworked, stressed out pansies like Zack. Of course, her limited boy experience only came from Zack. Her parents never approved of any of her suitors as a young girl and quite often sent them away. The one time Chrissy climbed out her window and went out anyway, well word got back to her parents and beat Chrissy and her date to the theater. To this day, Chrissy didn't know how they managed to do that.

She turned it around in her head. _Royal.. Royal.. Royal.. I like it! And what makes it all the more special, it's from Jack!_

What was happening to her? She was acting like a teenage girl with a crush on a schoolboy.

Jack stopped walking and stared at a sign, on the gate leading to the Coney Island amusement park. Closed. Chrissy stared too. Closed. They had walked all the way down here for nothing. They were too late.

"Aws damn." Chrissy said under her breath, laughing on the inside of the image she was having of her mother, if she ever cursed in public. Even more so in the company of a man.

"Don't wowwy about it kid, we'll make it another time. Plus, we'se saved some money." Jack grinned.

"Well, yes th-dat's true but I'se was lookin fowahd to it. Haven't been dere since I'se was a little goil."

"Well, to not make dis a todal waste of time, let's drop in on ole Spot."

_Who?_

"Hes swould be back in Brooklyn by now. Dats if he don't got a hot date."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Scuse me Royal. I mean making da acquaintance of a young lady."

Spot. Brooklyn. And ladies Man? Chrissy was beginning to get an idea of Spot, and just hoped Jack would keep talking so she could pick out more key words. She couldn't ask who he was, after all she was supposed to be a newsie, and felt it wouldn't look good if she didn't know.

"Will he let me come by?"

"Shure thing. I'se gonna make shure dat he's nice to youse. He can be a right bastard when he wants, but he's nevah hoirt a goil."

"Ohhh.. Could he?"

"Shure! I'se guess so. Spot Conlon's da most dangerous and respected newsie in all of New Yoirk. Soakin a goil would be nottin for 'im."

Jackpot.

"And we'se gonna see him why?"

"I'se want him to meetcha."

Chrissy forced a smile. "Can't wait."


	7. I need To Know the Answer

Disclamier: I don't own Newsies. Trust me, I'm not making any money off this.

CTB!

It's About the Heart  
Chapter Seven

I Need to Know the Answer.

Jack and Chrissy trudged on towards the Brooklyn lodging house. Neither of  
them spoke, except to comment on random people in the street every now and  
then. Both were lost in their own train of thought. Jack was thinking of  
his possible future with this girl and Chrissy trying to deal with the guilt  
of using these poor boys and leverage for her persistent dream of covering  
"juicy" stories. More than ever, she wished she had the courage to tell her  
editor no way, that she won't use and deceive the Newsies.

"Jack," she spoke up, breaking the silence, 'Do you ever miss your family?"

"My what?"

"Family. You know, parents, siblings, pets?"

"Sures I do, but dey'll send for me sooner 'r latah."

"Where are they now?"

"Santa Fe, New Mexico."

Chrissy's stomach dropped right down into her boots. If Jack eventually did  
leave, she'd be alone. As of now, he was her only friend and the only person  
who knew her new name. Of course, Zack was there too, but she didn't have  
any plans to tell him anything.

"When are you leaving?" Chrissy cut to the chase, while pretending her nails  
were oh-so interesting and trying her damndest to look non chalant.

"When dey find da right ranch…Whenever dat is"

"No time frame?"

No. 'Ow long can it take dough?"

Chrissy stopped walking and stood firm, taking in her surroundings. "Where  
are we?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Don't worry, we'se almost dere."

"I ain't worried," she argued, winking.

But she was. The way this Spot Conlon sounded, she wanted nothing to do with  
him.

Meanwhile, back at the Manhattan Lodging House, there was a sixth game of  
poker going on. Blink, Skittery, and Mush were out ages ago, and now the  
final showdown was between Racetrack and Zack in a head's up tournament.  
Race had won the previous five games and Zack was more than determined to  
just "hand over" his money and have nothing to show for it.

Zack still had a few pennies left, and studied his hand closely before  
discarding anything out of the game. Two Queens, an Ace, a two and six of  
diamonds, and a four of hearts. The queens and Ace wasn't bad, at least he  
had a foul proof two pair, but the rest he couldn't do anything with. The  
odds were out of his favor. He ditched the Diamonds and the heart and  
scooped up his new cards.

Another queen, Another Ace, a one of spades, an eight of hearts and a two of  
clubs. Two two pairs, maybe it wasn't the best hand ever, but it was better  
than nothing and it was sure to win some money back. After this, he vowed he  
would stop. Get what little money he could back then do something else.

"Hey Hey guess what? Guess what?" Les squealed running to the men at the  
table and jumping up and down in front of them while a breathless David  
slugged behind.

"'Eye kid? What's shakin?" Race asked, not even looking up from the game.

"I just heard from Sarah, who heard from Grace, who heard from Elizabeth who  
heard from Roper that Jack and some girl were heading towards Brooklyn!"

"So?" Race asked, chewing on the end of his cigar, obviously paying more  
attention to the game than the little boy.

"So?" Zack repeated, "So she's running around with that ragamuffin and none  
of you are worried?"

"It's alright," Blink tried to smooth things over, "Jack wouldn't hurt her."

"No, but Brooklyn might," Skittery put in, "even Jack can't stop them all."

Zack was in between a rock and a hard place. He had a game going here and  
was actually managing to enjoy himself. Chrissy was not his girl, nor was  
she a member of his family and one could hardly call them 'friends.' Even  
though she was stubborn, loud, and no more a woman than Alexander the Great,  
he couldn't let Brooklyn, or Jack for that matter eat her alive.

"Guys, the game is over," he announced to the Newsies placing his cards down  
on the table and standing up. "Another time."

"Ey whaddya mean?"

"Just what I said Race, the game is over now for me." He turned to Blink.  
"If you feel like you can manage my cards and manage to win, half the money  
is yours."

Blink nodded, sitting down in Zack's chair at the table. Zack took a few  
pennies out of Racetrack's winnings and shot him a dirty glare when the  
shorter Italian protested. Zack nodded politely to the boys and rushed out  
the door buttoning his coat as he walked.

"First thing I'm going to do when I get her back is lay down some rules.  
This behavior is not becoming." he grumbled into the night.


End file.
